<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>big booty blues by starksnack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301968">big booty blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack'>starksnack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Inflation, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Farting, Idk how to tag these, M/M, Rimming, Top Tony Stark, Tsums, be gentle with me please, because it made me laugh, it was necessary, this is my first crack fic, tsumtsums, very brief though, why not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no! Big Tony accidentally sat on Steve tsum, squishing his butt. Thankfully, Tony tsum has some bright ideas as to how to fix Steve tsum's ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>big booty blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/gifts">Dodo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic would not have been possible without Rhee who gave me the idea I would literally die for them and the ravioli they gave me. This one is for you bro. Thank you for being an amazing friend.</p><p>special thanks to my lovely fandom wife, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/pseuds/march_hyde">anoo</a>, for cheer reading this, listening to my anxiety problems, and just being there for me through this. i really appreciate her and i literally could not even function without her. another thank you to my beta reader, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstony/pseuds/angstony">tony</a>, for being patient with me and reading through this. i appreciate him so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tower was freezing as Steve tsum crossed the living room in search of something to bury himself in. He scurried across on his little nubs peering underneath the coffee table. There were a couple of books and a magazine but nothing that looked remotely warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big Tony’s hot coffee was sitting on top of the table and Steve tsum looked at it thoughtfully. Big Tony’s mug would be warm and if Steve tsumjumped into the mug, it would be like his own personal hot tub. But then he would need big Steve to give him a bath again and he had just had one that morning after playing with Tony tsum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had to be something else Steve tsum could steal warmth from. He eyed the couch and big Steve walking into the kitchen, an idea popping into his brain. Jackpot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tsum excitedly wiggled onto the couch, nubs working as he buried himself in the warmth of the cushion. Big Tony had the air conditioning turned on the lowest setting and it was cold in the penthouse despite the beautiful weather outside. Thankfully, big Steve had just been sitting on the couch and the cushions were warm with his increased body heat. Maybe when big Steve came back, he’d let Steve tsum sit against his leg and soak in his lovely warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, the big fabric couch would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing happily, Steve tsum’s tiny body settled perfectly between the crease of the couch cushions, squealing happily in the warmth. The scent of popcorn and big Tony’s spicy cologne wafted off the fabric, tickling his nostrils and Steve tsum breathed it in happily. It smelled a lot like safety and served as a blanket for Steve tsum. It was a nice Saturday afternoon and the sun spilled through the penthouse windows and across Steve tsum who felt like a cat, basking in the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The telly was playing a movie, one that Steve tsum had never seen before. There was a tall man that looked like big Steve wearing a long brown coat and a weirdly coloured scarf as two large dogs barked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tsum quite liked dogs. Big Clint has a yellow dog named Lucky that liked to shower Steve tsum in kisses and barked loudly. On the telly, fake big Steve was walking into a huge house that looked far too big for Steve tsum’s little nubs to scurry around. He was happy he lived in a penthouse with no scary stairs to fall down. Steve tsum was so consumed with the telly that he didn’t hear big Tony and big Steve coming in to sit on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Steve tsum knew it, he was being squished between the cushions by big Tony’s bubble butt, a muffled squeal escaping him as he cried out for help. Big Steve was laughing loudly about something, leaning onto big Tony and squishing Steve tsum further into the soft cushions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum! Tsum, tsum!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tsum gasped for breath, nubs flailing as he scrabbled for purchase against the fabric of the sofa to no avail. While death by big Tony’s butt wasn’t the worst way to go, he would definitely be sad about leaving his beloved Tony tsum behind. How was Steve tsum supposed to cope with knowing his love would be left all alone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Tony tsum came to his rescue, tugging at big Tony’s pant leg with his nubs until the man stood up, taking his humongous butt with him. Tony tsum made a worried squealing noise before pulling Steve tsum out from between the cushions where he had been panting with the effort of trying to wiggle out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, god, I’m so sorry,” big Tony had his hands raised to his mouth in shock, eyes wide and dark brows almost touching his hairline. Steve tsum didn’t blame him, he knew what it was like to have a lot of ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum!” Tony tsum called his name worriedly, gesturing for Steve tsum to follow him off the couch and underneath it where they had dragged a blankie for their nest. “Tsum, tsum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tsum’s heart stopped in his chest at Tony tsum’s words and he crunched in half to look at his butt. It was squished, the fluff flattened by big Tony’s bubble butt. Tears welled in Steve tsum’s eyes as he tried to think about a life without junk in the trunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum!” Tony tsum squeed and Steve tsum perked up excitedly. His lover had an idea. Tony tsum was a genius and Steve tsum trusted that his idea would work. If not, hopefully, his big brain would be able to come up with something. Steve tsum believed in his beloved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum?” Steve tsum asked, excited to hear how Tony tsum planned to fix Steve tsum’s flat ass. He was open to any ideas at this point, afraid that if his ass wasn’t peak perfection, Tony tsum would cease to love him. The idea alone made Steve tsum’s heart very heavy. He didn’t want to live in a world where Tony tsum wasn’t his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tsum laid out his plan to blow Steve tsum in an effort to inflate his ass and Steve tsum nodded along. He didn’t know why he didn’t think of it earlier, a blowjob sounded like such a good idea. Tony tsum was so intelligent, Steve tsum admired him so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling himself onto his back and cushioned by the soft fabric of the nest, Steve tsum presented himself to Tony tsum, excitement thrumming through his plush body as he thought about what was to come. Tony tsum was always so perfect and gentle when they made love, Steve tsum always felt safe under the soft touch of Tony tsum’s nubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tsum’s cock filled with his arousal and he gasped as Tony tsum leaned forward to mouth at the head, licking up the shaft and sucking down. It was big, perfect for Tony tsum who was a bit of a size queen and liked gagging on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of Steve tsum’s arousal filled the air and clearly Tony tsum enjoyed it by the soft groaning sounds coming from where his mouth was wrapped around Steve tsum’s cock. It thrilled Steve tsum incredibly to know that his beloved was aroused by giving Steve tsum pleasure. Tony tsum was so perfect and Steve tsum loved him with all his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tsum suckled loudly around Steve tsum’s cock, his eyes watering against the soft plush of Steve tsum’s hips. Steve tsum wiggled, pressing his cock up into Tony tsum’s mouth to urge him to blow harder and inflate his ass so it would be big and luscious, just like Tony tsum deserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bracing himself on the blanket, Steve tsum curled in on himself so he could get a better look at Tony tsum who was red in the face from all the blowing. His cheeks were puffed out as he drooled on Steve tsum’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum~,” Steve tsum moaned, wiggling in pleasure as Tony tsum licked at the head of his cock and down his shaft. Tony tsum pulled away, licking his lips. His eyes were filled with lust and Steve tsum thought he could get drunk on the look Tony tsum was sending him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum tsum,” Tony tsum asked Steve tsum to turn around to see if his ass was getting bigger from all his hard work giving him a blowjob. Steve tsum hoped all his efforts weren’t all for naught. His cock was certainly pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tsum complied, turning to show Tony tsum his ass. By the sad squeak behind him, Steve tsum guessed that the blowjob hadn’t worked. He hung his head, a soft snuffle passing his lips as he thought about a life without a big butt. Steve tsum was about to give up when he felt Tony tsum nudge at his ass, blowing straight into his asshole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeaking in surprise, Steve tsum jumped, farting loudly. He cringed at the sound, a blush spreading across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He couldn’t believe he had just farted on the love of his life, Tony tsum! How embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Tony tsum snorted a laugh behind him, cuddling Steve tsum and pressing a kiss to his cheeks. “Tsum,” Tony tsum chittered happily, a wide smile on his face. It was heartwarming to know that Tony tsum still loved him despite his lack of ass-ets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The buried together under the blankie, Tony tsum holding Steve tsum close and making him feel warm and cuddly. That’s when Tony tsum’s cock nudged at his asshole, pressing against the soft plush. Steve tsum’s cock twitched in interest, a pleasant thrum going through his fluff as he wiggled his flat bum back. It wasn’t often that Tony tsum fucked him, but when he did it was amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tsum pressed up into him, rabbiting his hips up as his nubs gripped tightly onto Steve tsum’s back. His strokes were fast and efficient, barely stopping to let Steve tsum gasp as Tony tsum thrust up into him, filling him perfectly. During exhilarating moments like this, Steve tsum thought his body was made for Tony tsum to make love to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an incredible feeling and Steve tsum held on for the ride. He was already riled up from the blowjob and now Tony tsum was making him feel incredible by slamming against the most sensitive part of his fluff. Tony tsum didn’t last very long, coming into Steve tsum’s butt and pumping him full.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Steve tsum felt himself release all over their blankie, his spend dripping across his pill-shaped body and into the carpet. They had made a mess and Steve tsum would have to ask big Steve to wash their blankie again. It was worth it though. The pleasure was astounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nest smelled like sex and Steve tsum turned his head into the blankie, inhaling their combined scents. Tony tsum always smelled like mint and tide pods, and any time the smell reached Steve tsum’s nostrils, he immediately felt like he was home. Home was in Tony tsum’s small nubs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tony tsum pulled away, Steve tsum shivered at the loss, turning around to see Tony tsum admiring his cum dripping out of Steve tsum’s big ass. His big ass! Steve tsum squeaked excitedly, wiggling his butt and feeling Tony tsum’s come sloshing around in his fluff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony tsum’s brilliant plan had worked! He was a genius, of course, and Steve tsum hadn’t doubted that for a second. He grinned happily, backing up again and hoping for more. Maybe Tony tsum would fuck him until his ass was bigger than it had ever been before. It was better than perfect. Steve tsum would have to thank big Tony for sitting on him when he saw him next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve tsum tsumed happily, kissing Tony tsum with a happy squeak. He could taste himself on Tony tsum’s tongue, licking across his mouth and sighing in pleasure. He had a big ass again that Tony tsum could admire. There was nothing more he could want in life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lying back on the blankie, Steve tsum opened his arms for cuddles, and maybe more lovemaking, if Tony tsum was up for another round. He couldn’t wait to show the rest of the team his ass; surely they would be proud of him and Tony tsum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum.” Steve tsum thanked Tony tsum, cuddling up to the other plushie and pressing a soft kiss to his chin, then pecking another one to his cheek. Steve tsum sighed happily, grateful to have the best lover in the world. He wouldn’t trade Tony tsum for anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsum,” Tony tsum replied, the beautiful declaration of his love causing Steve tsum to blush. Tony tsum always knew what to say to make his heart flutter in his fluff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tsu-Tsum,” Steve tsum agreed. He would always love Tony tsum there was no doubt about it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come chat with me on <a href="https://starksnack.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://www.twitter.com/starksnack/">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>